A Canterlot Wedding Part 2
by Dede42
Summary: After finding the real Princess Cadance and confronting the fake bride, its now up to Twilight, Sunrise, and their friends to stop the fake bride's evil plan before all of Equestria is invaded by her minions. Will they win?
1. Chapter 1: TWO CADANCE'S!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, it's time for part two of the season finale and things aren't looking too good for Twilight and Sunrise.

I know that I didn't really get to update much last week due to work and going to a new Butterfly Biosphere here in Utah, which was fun for myself and my family. A orange/black stripped butterfly, called a Halloween butterfly, landed on my orange hat when I wasn't paying attention, and a nice lady took a picture with her phone, showed me, and texted the photo to me. I had been joking that a butterfly would probably land on my hat, and I was right!

So, had a busy week and weekend. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TWO CADANCE'S?!**

When Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom regain consciousness, they found themselves someplace that was _very_ dark. Lighting up their horns, they discovered that they were in a massive cavern filled with gems of all shapes and sizes. Where in Equestria were they? And why did Princess Cadance send them down there?

"Hello?" Twilight Sparkle called out, her voice echoing as they searched for somepony to help them find a way out. "Is anyone there?" And as they searched, they ran into one of the large gems with a thud.

"Ow," Sunrise Blossom groaned, rubbing her forehead and jumped when an evil echoing laughter began. "Um…"

"Where are we?" the purple unicorn wondered as the evil laughter continued around them.

Just then, one of the nearby gems glowed green and the so-called Princess Cadance appeared in the reflection. _`"__The caves beneath Canterlot,"` _she informed them with an evil smile, _`"__once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison."`_

Alarmed, the twins ran away from the reflection, screaming. "Help! Help!" And they ended up crashing into another large gem, landing on their bottoms.

The gem began glowing and the evil Princess Cadance appeared, laughing. _`"__It's no use,"` _she taunted._ `"No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans."` _And she resumed laughing evilly.

"Plans?" Twilight Sparkle repeated. "What plans?"

_`"The plans I have for your brother, of course,"`_ evil Princess Cadance responded with a cruel smile.

"Don't you _dare _do anything to our brother, you… you monster!" Sunrise Blossom shouted angrily, and both she and her twin fired their magic at the gem, only to have it bounce around the cavern, almost hitting them as they ducked.

Evil Princess Cadance laughed mockingly at their attempts as they continued to shoot their magic at her reflections. _`"__Only way to stop me is to catch me!"` _she taunted, still laughing as the twins chased her image around the cavern. _`"__Over here! Nope, over here!"`_

Enraged, the twins fired their combined magic, shattering a huge gem to reveal a chamber on the other side, and sitting inside among the gems was a battered-looking Cadance, minus her crown.

"No! Wait!" Princess Cadance shouted, alarmed as the angry twins tackled her to the ground. "Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me!" she pleaded, recognizing the sisters. "Twilight, Sunrise, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter."

The twins glared at her, refusing to believe that this particular Alicorn was their former foal-sitter and not the fake Cadance who'd trapped them. "Likely story!"

Sitting up, Princess Cadance began a familiar chant. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," she sang, touching her hooves to theirs. "Clap your hooves…"

"…and do a little shake," Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Princess Cadance concluded in unison.

Realizing that this was the _real _Princess Cadance, the twins immediately hugged her. "You remember us!"

"Of course I do," Princess Cadance answered, returning the hug and she was both happy and relieved to see them. "How could I forget the two fillies I love to sit for the most?"

They ended the hug when they heard the evil echoing laughter of the fake Princess Cadance, and in the distance, they could see a twinkling light, and it was a possible way out.

"We have to get out of here," Twilight Sparkle declared. "We have to stop her!" And they ran toward the twinkling light as the evil laughter echoed around them.

* * *

Back in the palace, 'Princess Cadance' was wearing her wedding gown and she was waiting in the dressing room for the wedding to start. She went to the vanity and magically added a red rose to the veiled headband on her head as she began singing.

"_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_Everypony will gather 'round_

_Say I look lovely in my gown_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!"_

* * *

Down in the caves, Princess Cadance sang out her feelings as she, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom ran through the caves, searching for the way out, but it wasn't looking too good for them.

"_This day was going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake_

_With all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…"_

* * *

Meanwhile 'Princess Cadance' was still in the dressing room, singing and messing around with the contents of the room as she did so, using her green evil magic to turn one of the hats into dust while kicking away a basket of apples.

"_I could care less about the dress_

_I won't partake in any cake_

_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather_

_I'll want us to be together_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all_

_No I do not love the groom_

_In my heart there is no room_

_But I still want him to be all mine."_

* * *

Back in the caves, the twins were starting to lose hope when they heard Princess Cadance as she tried to free a mine cart that was sitting on a track.

"_We must escape before it's too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

_"I don't fear that I may lose him_

_To one who wants to use him_

_Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"."_

Princess Cadance was a bit startled when Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom used their magic to remove the rocks from the wheels of the cart, lifted her inside, and then they shoved it _hard_. They went zooming down the tracks until they suddenly got thrown into the air. The twins thought they were going to die when they found themselves clinging to the Princess' legs as she flew toward the opening, still singing.

"_For I oh so love the groom_

_All my thoughts he does consume_

_Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Princess Cadance' entered the throne room, which was filled with the guests for the wedding, and she quietly sang to herself as she walked along the carpet and up to the throne where Princess Celestia was waiting with Shining Armor, whose eyes were glowing an eerie green that nopony seemed to notice at all.

"_Finally the moment has arrived_

_For me to be one lucky bride."_

* * *

Princess Cadance landed on a landing and they saw a lot of different routes to take, unsure of which one was the right one.

"_Oh, the wedding we won't make_

_He'll end up marrying a fake_

_Shining Armor will be…"_

* * *

"…mine, all mine," 'Princess Cadance' whispered to herself with quiet evil laughter as the wedding ceremony began, and nopony seemed to notice that the twins were missing. Well, there were two creatures that had noticed.

"I wonder where Twilight and Sunrise are, Timon," Pumbaa whispered to the meerkat. They were both wearing tuxedoes that Rarity had made for them.

"I'm sure that they'll be here soon," Timon replied, also whispering._ 'At least I _hope _they will be here,'_ he thought, looking up at the bride and groom. He hadn't admitted to anypony, not even to Pumbaa, but he was getting a _very_ uneasy feeling about the whole wedding, and with the twins missing, that uneasy feeling was getting stronger.

* * *

A/N: Two Cadances? Talk about confusing. I'll see you guys all on Wednesday with the next chapter since I have work tomorrow morning at the movie theater. Plus, I need to buy more cookies since Cookie Monster stopped by yesterday and ate them all. Oh, he's so silly! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ENTER QUEEN CHRYSALIS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, it's time for another chapter. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ENTER QUEEN CHRYSALIS**

"Mares and gentlecolts," said Princess Celestia once 'Princess Cadance' was on the platform, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom had found their way onto a ledge, but the way out was blocked by a large crystal boulder that was too heavy for them to move.

"Oh, we're never going to save him," the Princess moaned, having tried to move the boulder without any success.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Cadance," Sunrise Blossom said reassuringly. "Whoever that pony is, she won't win."

Twilight Sparkle agreed with her twin. "We will get out of here," she promised. "We will. We just have to find… There!" she exclaimed, pointing to an opening that had a sunbeam filtering through and glittering off the gems.

Combining their magic, the twins teleported themselves and Princess Cadance onto the ledge and directly ahead was the opening to the caves. However, before they could leave, they suddenly found themselves being blocked by Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine.

"You're not going anywhere," the missing bridesmaids said together, their eyes were glowing an eerie green.

"They've been whammy!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, alarmed.

How were they going to get out of there now?

* * *

One hour later, Princess Celestia was reaching the end of the ceremony that had gone without a hitch or any interruptions. "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," she said to the bride and groom, "it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-"

"_Stop!_" shouted Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom when they appeared in the doorway, and there were mixed reactions to their arrival from the gathered ponies.

'_Worst timing ever!'_ 'Princess Cadance' thought, glaring at them. "Ugh! Why do they _have_ to be so possessive of their brother?" she demanded and when she saw the odd look that Princess Celestia was giving her, she switched over to fake sobbing. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

Just then, the _real _Princess Cadance appeared next to the twins. "Because it's not _your _special day!" she announced. "It's _mine_!" And the ponies gasped, looking between the two Princesses in confusion.

"What?" the fake Princess asked, surprised to see all three were free of the caves. "But how did you escape my bridesmaids?"

* * *

_As the hypnotized bridesmaids advanced toward Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance, and Sunrise Blossom, the trio got an idea, used their magic to create a bouquet of flowers, and waved it in front of the bridesmaids. They became focused on it with eager expressions, and the Princess tossed it into a pile of gems._

_Completely focused on the bouquet, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine dove after it with excited shrieks. "I want it!"_

* * *

'Princess Cadance' was scowling when she heard how they had escaped the bridesmaids. "Hmph. Clever," she scoffed. "But you're still too late."

Applejack looked between the two Cadance, trying to figure out which was which. "I-I don't understand," she confessed. "How can there be two of 'em?"

"She's a changeling," Princess Cadance informed the crowd, glaring at the fake Princess. "She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them."

Suddenly the fake Princess's horn and eyes began glowing green, and eerie flames roared around her, destroying the wedding dress. The ponies gasped as the figure transformed before their eyes into a creature with black skin with some holes in her legs, a crooked horn, a twisted black crown with pale blue gems, eerie insect-like green eyes, dark blue hair, and pale blue insect-like wings that buzzed as she flapped them.

Laughing cruelly, Queen Chrysalis landed and sneered at the terrified crowd. "Right you are, Princess," she agreed. "And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance!" Princess Cadance declared. "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!"

Queen Chrysalis chuckled, more amused then scared. "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" she asked the male unicorn sweetly.

Still under her spell, Shining Armor nodded slowly. "Mm-hmm."

Alarmed to see him like this, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom ran forward, only to have their way blocked by Queen Chrysalis, her horn glowing green.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?" she challenged and when they backed off, she smirked and walked up the steps so that she stood next to the entranced Shining Armor. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you," she explained, stroking his face with one hoof. "Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it."

* * *

Outside the protective dome, the Changelings were laughing as they surrounded it and they were slamming against it from all sides, determined to break through to gain access to Canterlot, and it was starting to crack.

* * *

Queen Chrysalis laughed again at the ponies' terrified expressions. "He may not be my beloved, but he is under my total control now," she added, earning angry looks from the twins and the Princess. "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard."

"Not my Shining Armor!" Princess Cadance protested.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through," Queen Chrysalis said proudly. "First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!"

"No. You won't," said Princess Celestia, glaring at the Queen of the Changelings. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" She then rose into the air and fired a beam of gold magic toward Queen Chrysalis, who stood her ground and fired a beam of green magic at the Princess.

Their magic collided and a magical fight ensured as the two beams attempted to overwhelm each other until the gold beam was overwhelmed by the green magic, and there was a magical explosion that blinded everypony in the room. When the light disappeared, the crowd was alarmed to see Princess Celestia sprawled on the floor, the tip of her horn was smoking and her crown was lying nearby.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom cried out, running to the downed Princess, where they were joined by their friends.

Queen Chrysalis stared for a long moment and then she laughed. "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought!" she stated, thrilled by her victory. "Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

Barely conscious, Princess Celestia looked up at her students. "The Elements of Harmony," she whispered. "You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen." And she passed out.

"Go get them," Sarah told the Mane Seven as Snowflake and Honey Lemon ran up. "We'll look after Princess Celestia."

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy ran for the doors, tossing aside the bridesmaid dresses, which Rarity caught to keep them from getting dirty, and they yelled at her. "Rarity!" And she dropped the dresses to join them.

Exchanging a look with Pumbaa, Timon got rid of their tuxedoes, jumped onto his friend's back, and they hurried after the Mane Seven to help.

Queen Chrysalis watched them leave and she laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide!" she called after them.

* * *

A/N: The presence of Queen Chrysalis is another reason why I couldn't skip or even make serious changes to the season finale. I will see you all tomorrow to see whether the Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa can stop the Changelings. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE CLONE WAR

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ It's time for the Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa to go up against the Changelings and hopefully save all of Equestira at the same time. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CLONE WAR**

The Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa ran through the courtyard toward the tower that the Elements of Harmony were kept in when they heard a shattering sound. They looked up and were alarmed when the barrier shattered, letting the laughing Changelings inside.

When the dark creatures began diving and turning green, Twilight Sparkle shouted to her friends. "Go, go!" And they all ran toward the tower, dodging as the Changelings crashed into the ground around them like glowing green meteorites, and when they reached the landing to the tower, they found their way blocked by dozens of Changelings.

"Uh oh," Timon muttered, being reminded of the fight against the hyenas when he and Pumbaa helped Simba get Pride Rock back from Scar.

Rainbow Dash, however, was looking forward to the fight. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," she stated and went after a Changeling, surprised when it turned into her, and then all of the Changelings transformed themselves in flashes of green fire into _exact _copies of the seven ponies, the meerkat, and the warthog. Her counterpart then slammed into her, and she crashed to the ground in front of her friends. "How did you…?"

"They're Changelings, remember?" Twilight Sparkle reminded the blue pegasus, cringing when a bunch of fake Twilight Sparkle's said the same sentence. "Don't let them distract you," she ordered. "We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope." And she and her friends began fighting against the Changelings, creating a massive dust cloud filled with various fighting sounds, including blasts coming from Pinkie Pie's party cannon.

* * *

As the fighting continued, the Mane Seven got separated, so it was becoming tougher to figure out whether they were with a friend or one of the Changelings. Timon and Pumbaa made it easy on themselves by having the meerkat remaining on the warthog's back as they went 'bowing for Changelings', sending them flying through the air left and right. "Excuse us! Coming through!"

* * *

Applejack, however, found herself surrounded by copies of herself when the 'Twilight Sparkle' she been back-to-black to had been a Changeling. "OK, this is just gettin' weird," she muttered and yelped when she got dog-piled by copies of herself.

Hearing the yelp after using their magic to force fake versions of themselves back into Changeling form, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both turned and magically tossed the copies until one Applejack remained.

"Real me! Real me!" Applejack shouted and her friends set her on the ground. "Thanks."

* * *

All over the landing, the fighting continued with the ponies, the meerkat, and the warthog taking out Changelings left and right. At one point Fluttershy encountered a group of Fluttershy's and she pretended to be one of them to direct them away. Once they were gone, she tried to sneak away, only to find herself face-to-face with four copies of Rainbow Dash, and when it looked like she was going to be attacked, one of the Rainbow Dash's took out the other three, revealing herself to be the real blue pegasus.

Exchanging a grin, the two pegasi flew throughout the fight, using the same trick to take out as many Changelings as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was facing a Changeling that kept changing its' form, and she was laughing with delight. "Do me! Do me!" she requested eagerly and, after rolling its' eyes, the Changeling transformed into her, and the real Pinkie Pie wasn't as impressed. "Meh, I've seen better." She then grabbed Twilight Sparkle and used her friend like a machine gun to blast away the Changelings.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as the team took out the Changelings, using party cannons, hooves, heads, fists in Timon's case, and magic, and when the dust cleared, all of the Changelings were sprawled on the ground, either dazed or unconscious.

"About time," said Timon proudly, only to hear a buzzing noise and saw that a huge batch of Changelings were flying toward them. "Oh come on!"

The Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa ran for the tower. Reaching the doors, the twins shoved them open, and they all started to enter when they discovered that there were Changelings between them and the vault!

"Seriously?!"

The group turned and found more Changelings landing on the landing, and they were now completely surrounded!

"What do we do now?" Pumbaa wondered fearfully, and nopony or meerkat knew how to answer that question.

How were they going to get pass the Changelings and get to the Elements of Harmony? Was Queen Chrysalis going to win with the help of her Changelings and take over Equestria by consuming all of the love in Canterlot because of their failure?

* * *

A/N: Dang it, and they were _so close! _Don't you just hate when it looks like the bad guys are going to win? Well, the next update will be on Monday since I have work tomorrow at the movie theater, and since Fridays can be really busy days, I'm going to be exhausted, I just know it. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: POWER OF LOVE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, it's time for another chapter to see whether our favorite ponies can defeat queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: POWER OF LOVE**

When Princess Celestia regain consciousness, she was confused to find herself upside-down and then she was alarmed since she was in a green cocoon hanging from the ceiling of the throne room and was being guarded by three Changelings._ 'I have to admit, this is a new one,'_ she thought uneasily.

* * *

On the floor, Queen Chrysalis was smirking as her Changelings glued the hooves of the ponies to the floor, including Sarah, Snowflake, and Honey Lemon, who had put up quite a fight to stop the Changelings from grabbing the Princess earlier, but even their combined magic couldn't stop them in the end.

Even the hooves of Princess Cadance were glued to the platform and she wasn't that far from Shining Armor, who was still under the spell of the Changeling Queen. "You won't get away with this!" she vowed. "Twilight, Sunrise, and their friends will-" she stopped when the doors opened and a group of Changelings hauled the struggling ponies, meerkat, and warthog into the throne room.

Queen Chrysalis sneered at the disappointed Princess. "You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" she asked the captured group, who glared at her, and she then spoke to the Changelings hovering above her. "Go! Feed!" And they flew out, slamming the doors behind them. She went to the group and stopped in front of the twins. "It's funny, really," she remarked, toying with their manes despite their protests. "Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along, even Sunrise had her suspicions." She then flew back to the platform. "Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" And she laughed mockingly.

"Sorry, Twi, Sunny, Applejack apologized to the twins. "We should've listened to you both."

"It's not your fault," Twilight Sparkle assured them. "She fooled everypony."

"That's for sure," Sunrise Blossom agreed glumly.

Queen Chrysalis smirked. "Hmm, I did, didn't I?" she asked, pleased as she went to the nearest window to watch as the Changelings chased and captured the ponies in Canterlot, and she began to sing.

"_This day has been just perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_Everypony I'll soon control_

_Every stallion, mare, and foal_

_Who says a girl can't really have it all?"_

And she let out an evil laugh, no longer singing.

Taking advantage of this, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both hurried over to Princess Cadance. "Quick!" they whispered, using their magic to free her hooves of the green goo. "Go to him while you still have the chance!"

Glancing at the Changeling Queen, Princess Cadance hurried over to Shining Armor and touched her horn to his. When nothing happened, she then hugged him and white magic crackled around her horn until a pink heart popped out. It floated through the air and made a popping sound when it came into contact with the male unicorn's forehead.

This broke the dark magic and Shining Armor's eyes returned to their normal blue color as he shook his head in a manner like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. "Wha– where… huh?" he asked, looking around in confusion. "Is…is the wedding over?" And his confusion grew when he saw his beloved looking so battered, missing both her crown and her wedding gown.

"It's _all _over!" Queen Chrysalis announced, only mildly disappointed that her spell had been broken and she no longer had control of the male unicorn.

"Your spell!" the twins called out to their big brother. "Perform your spell!"

Queen Chrysalis laughed. "What good would that do?" she asked mockingly. "My changelings already roam free."

Glaring at the Changeling Queen, Shining Armor began concentrating and the tip of his horn started to glow pink, but then his magic faded. "No! My power is useless now," he moaned. "I don't have the strength to repel them."

Princess Cadance went to her beloved and hugged him once again. "My love will give you strength," she assured him as he returned the hug.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled, doubting that the couple could defeat her when she was already victorious. "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment," she scoffed.

Princess Cadance ignored her and shut her eyes as her horn glowed. Following her lead, Shining Armor shut his eyes as well and touched his glowing horn to hers. Their magic combined, twinkling and surging around them as they were lifted into the air, transforming into a white heart as their magic turned purple and surged outward.

"Noooooo!" Queen Chrysalis screamed as the magic of true love blasted her and the Changelings out of Canterlot, and they disappeared into the distance while the ponies were freed of the green goo.

Princess Celestia, who'd landed on the floor after the cocoon was vaporized by the magic, smiled when the twins went to help her up. "Don't worry about me," she reassured them. "I'm fine. And you both have a real wedding to put together."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both smiled since the Princess was right, and they went to gather up their friends and Princess Cadance to get the wedding back on track.

"Come on, everypony! We got a wedding to plan!"

"Yay!"

There was _a lot _to do before the day ended.

* * *

A/N: And the bad guys go bye-bye! Just one more chapter and that's a wrap for this story. I am working on Season 3 for _MLP_ once again now that I've gotten over my writer's block, and I will see you all on Wednesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. EPILOGUE: BEST WEDDING EVER!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ This is the final chapter for the second season, and tomorrow I will start to post what I have so far for Season 3. Now, this season is still a work in progress thanks to me having to deal with writer's block, more like writer's wall, and I am working on it. So, it's possible that I may slow down on updates, and if I do, that's because I'm wanting to get Season 3 fully written. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**EPILOGUE: BEST WEDDING EVER!**

With Twilight Sparkle keeping track on her list, Princess Cadance approved the ice statues designed by Snowflake, which were of all kinds of beings and not just of the bride and groom, and she approved the flower arrangements and decorations provided by Honey Lemon. It turned out that this were the things that the Princess had wanted before her abduction by Queen Chrysalis, and Sunrise Blossom was relieved to hear that.

* * *

In the kitchen Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both watched with utter delight as Princess Cadance sampled all of the food, especially the apple fritters, and they all got high praise from the Princess.

* * *

When Princess Cadance heard the birds sing, she gave Fluttershy so much praise that the yellow pegasus blushed so much that she nearly turned red for real.

* * *

Going to the dressing room, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity watched as Princess Cadance tried on the wedding gown that Queen Chrysalis had rejected, and she absolutely loved it. Hearing this made both unicorns _very_ happy, and it was marked off the list.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle nearly fell over laughing when she saw Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie doing a silly dance around the dance hall while approving all of the decorations, music, and games for the wedding reception. After marking that off, the preparations were done, and it was time for the _real_ wedding to begin.

* * *

Once again the invited ponies were gathered in the throne room, including the parents of the three Sparkle siblings. Princess Celestia looked around and then she nodded to Fluttershy, who returned the nod and conducted the birds as they began to whistling Wagner's "Bridal Chorus".

The two unicorn guards magically opened the doors and the crowd gasped when they saw Princess Cadance as she entered, following the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were being the flower girls, tossing petals out of the baskets.

Twilight Sparkle, who was the best mare along with Sunrise Blossom, quickly adjusted the badge on the front of their brother's unicorn and then asked a question that'd been bugging her sort of. "Seriously, though. I get why the Queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, what gives, big brother?" Sunrise Blossom asked, having been wondering the same thing.

Shining Armor smiled at his sisters. "I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband," he explained. "She'd be getting two pretty great sisters, too." And they quickly hugged before returning their attention to the ceremony when Princess Cadance arrived to stand with them.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the _real _Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-" Princess Celestia began.

"Princess Cadance is fine," Princess Cadance requested.

Princess Celestia smiled at her niece and continued. "Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," she amended. "The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" She magically took the rings from the pillow Spike was holding, and placed them on the horns of the couple. "I now pronounce you mare and colt!" she announced and they kissed while the crowd cheered.

When Princess Cadance and Shining Armor moved to the balcony to wave to the rest of Canterlot, Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom.

"This is your victory as much as theirs," she informed her students. "You both persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to you both being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." And the twins beamed.

By this point, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were kissing once again and Princess Celestia whispered to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, that's your cue."

Nodding, Rainbow Dash zipped out of her bridesmaid dress and shot up into the sky with a loud boom! And she created the biggest sonic rainboom yet, filling the night sky with a brilliant rainbow that had everypony cheering, even Timon and Pumbaa since it was their first sonic rainboom. "Best… wedding… ever!" she cheered.

* * *

Going to the courtyard for the wedding reception, soft music began playing and Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were dancing when Princess Luna arrived.

"Hello, everypony," she greeted the group. "Did I miss anything?" And Princess Celestia promised to update her after the reception.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom nodded to Pinkie Pie, who grinned, and she hurried over to the sound booth, where she squeed as she pulled DJ-Pond 3 out of hiding, and they started playing upbeat version of the earlier music. "Let's get this party started!" And she threw a microphone to the twins.

Magically catching the microphone, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom sang a duet together, having been planning it as their wedding present to their brother and their new big sister.

"_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_

_Two hearts becoming one_

_A bond that cannot be undone because_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us (For us, For us…)"_

* * *

After a lot of dancing, eating cake, playing games, and photos being taken, it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Helping Princess Cadance into the carriage after Twilight Sparkle opened the door for them, Shining Armor turned to her and Sunrise Blossom.

"Twilight! Sunrise!" he exclaimed happily. "None of this would've been possible without you, little sis's. Love ya, Twily, Sunny."

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F.," the twins responded, hugging their big brother.

Shining Armor climbed into the carriage and sat next to his new wife. "Ready to go?"

Princess Cadance nodded and then remembered something. "Oh!" she gasped, magically picking up the bouquet. "Almost forgot." And she launched it out of the window.

Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings were eager to catch the bouquet when Rarity suddenly shoved them aside and caught it instead. "_IT'S MINE!_" she shrieked, clutching it in her hooves, and then she smiled sheepishly when the three ponies glared at her. "Oof! Ahaha… ha."

"_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us, (For us… For us… Aah…)"_

"Now _this _was a great wedding," Twilight Sparkle declared as the carriage drove off, and they all agreed.

"Oh, yeah?" Spike joked from on top of Fluttershy's head. "Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" And they all burst out laughing since they all knew there wouldn't be a second bachelor party. Just then, fireworks went off high in the sky above Canterlot.

The end… for now.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for Season 2. Tomorrow I will start posting the beginning of Season 3, and as I said above, it's a work in progress, so if there's a delay between updates, it's because of both of my jobs and getting Season 3 written. I will see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
